


In a Whisper or Handshake

by tomlinshawty



Series: Just an Evening (or a Thing that Would Last) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Riding, eh, i still don't know how to tag, i think that covers it all, like WOW i should probably be embarrassed by it, so much sex, this is pure nasty hardcore self indulgence, what can u do, where to begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinshawty/pseuds/tomlinshawty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy Lowe and Louis Tomlinson fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Whisper or Handshake

**Author's Note:**

> This ole thing stems from my own desire to bone Daisy and Louis. And if I can’t experience that personally, why not make them bone each other?
> 
> Fanks to Alison and Mik for the read overs. Ain’t nobody as dope as u.
> 
> Title comes from She Wants Revenge’s, “Tear You Apart.”
> 
> P.S. This is a canon fic, but it takes place in an AU world where condoms aren’t necessary and there are no concerns for unplanned pregnancies and/or STIs. And that is not real life. (Based on recent events lmao, this is OBVIOUSLY….OBVIOUSLY not real life lmao) Be safe, kids. Be smart. Use contraceptives. Take care of yourselves.
> 
> P.S.S. This was started pre-introduction of the upcoming Tiny Tommo and it doesn't fit so it's not happening here.
> 
> P.S.S.S. Please don’t show this to anyone who is in this fic, anyone who knows someone who’s in this fic, or anyone who knows anyone who knows someone is this fic.

The cab slows to a stop in front of the long row of attached Primrose Hill homes, the cabby grunting to gain Louis’ attention back to him.

“Here ya are,” The man gruffs.

“Yeah. Thanks, mate,” Louis replies, handing over what’s owed and stepping out onto the wet sidewalk. The car putters off behind him and Louis makes his way down the narrow steps to Nick Grimshaw’s flat.

It’s not the first time he’s been to Nick’s recently. The two of them had bumped into one another at Glasto early this past summer, both drunk and dancing in the VIP section at Florence and the Machine’s show. The pair had never been close friends, but got along fairly well, and apparently, swaying under each other’s arms and purposefully singing off-key together levels you up to high enough on the friend’s list of being invited to one of Nick’s parties. He’d promised it would be a rather small affair, knowing both Louis and Harry would be tired after only finishing their tour a week before and Louis had accepted easily.

He lifts the gaudy door knocker (“ _Honestly_ ,”) and bangs it a few times before stepping back and tucking a hand into his jacket pocket, the other scratching at his scruff. After a few moments, he hears a voice on the other side and the door clicks open, Daisy Lowe’s head poking out of the crack. Louis swallows and waves one finger at her, an awkward, crooked smile pulling at his lips.

Her red lips stretch into a grin, “Louis!” Pulling the door wider, she reaches out and wraps her fingers around his wrist, tugging him into the dimmed entry way. There’s a clear plastic cup in her other hand resting against the door.

“’Lo, Daisy,” he says, intently trying to keep his eyes on her own. He fails almost immediately, gaze dropping to the bare skin of her collarbones hanging out of her grey, oversized tee. A long black necklace hangs down her chest.

Louis’ eyes snap back to her face when she speaks, “It’s good to see you again.” Her smile is sharp. “Leave you coat here, doll.” She nods down the hall, “Everyone’s in the main room.”

He shrugs out of his coat and hangs it on the rack tucked behind the door, on top of what he thinks he recognizes as Harry’s long duster. When Daisy turns away from him, beckoning for him to follow her down the hall, he lets out a deep breath, barely refraining from doing the sign of the cross on his chest.

She’s just so _hot_.

Her Playboy shoot years ago had been a go-to file in his wank bank and he’d been embarrassingly jealous when she and Harry had their thing. (When he’d told Eleanor after the couple had sat next to her at Fashion Week, El had blushingly said that she had her own fantasies about Daisy, so Louis felt no shame when the two of them had gotten off together imagining her joining them.)

The main room is loud, about twelve people crowded around a large square table with each of them talking over someone else. A few of them turn when they notice them, one being Harry, who gives him a goofy grin and a wink, while most smile and wave before turning back to the task in front of them.

Nick comes over to him, though, “Lewis, glad you could make it.” He slaps Louis on the back, hard enough to make him stumble forward. Daisy tries to hide her laugh behind her hand.

Louis huffs and gives him a look, straightening himself, “Thanks, Nicholas. I’m honored to be considered a part of the Elite now.”

Nick’s grin is filled with mirth, “At least you know,” he says, loping off back to the group before Louis has the chance to reply.

“You’re a terrible host!” he calls to him. All he gets is a graceful hand wave in response.

Daisy snorts and touches his arm from behind. “There are beers in the kitchen, some wine, vodka; help yourself to whatever you’d like. Want me to show you?” She raises her eyebrows in question.

“Think I can handle it. Thanks, though.”

She smiles at him in response and doesn’t move, so Louis turns in the direction of the kitchen. “Oh!” She calls at him. Louis should be embarrassed by how quickly he spins at the sound of her voice. “Can you bring me another vodka-cran on your way back? I’m nearly out.” She shakes her cup, ice clinking at the bottom. She crosses one arm across her body, pushing her chest up.

“Yeah, no- no problem.” Louis stutters. She winks at him before turning back to the group.

Louis blinks. He feels like he’s just been duped.

Louis is a fairly confident man, can hold his own when it’s needed, but something about Daisy makes him horribly nervous. They’d met multiple times during the past five years, so he should be used to how intimidating she can be, but he still feels itchy under his collar. She’d recently been to two of their shows at the O2 and he’d listened over her and Lottie discussing makeup and watched Ernie sniff at her neck as she held him. (Louis was not jealous of a baby. Not jealous.) But she’d hugged him after, complimenting him on their performance and had asked about the final album, listening to him intently and making him hot and twitchy in a way he hadn’t been in months.

He quickly mixes her drink and grabs a beer for himself, heading back to Nick’s den just in time to catch uproar from the group. Daisy’s sat on floor, hands covering her face as she laughs, cackle easily heard over everyone else’s, even Harry’s. His fingers bump at her shoulder when he bends to offer her new drink.

She looks up at him and smiles, taking the cup in her hand and shifting, patting the spot on the carpet right beside her and says, “Thanks, love.”

He drops down and takes a big drink of his beer.

“We’re playing ‘Apples Against Humanity,’” she uses actual finger quotes, “combination of Apples to Apples and Cards Against Humanity. You can either pop right in or wait till the next bit starts.”

He opts for waiting, watching these _adults_ around him get unreasonably invested in the scenarios brought up by the game: Michael and Aimee scream at each other over a disagreement on best answer, Gillian nearly walks when her card isn’t chosen, and Nick actually attempts the Running Man when he wins.

“You know, I used to think all of you were actually _cool_ ,” Louis teases as Pixie and Henry begin distributing cards for a new game. Harry sticks his tongue out at him from across the table and Louis smirks around the lip of his beer bottle, before glancing over at Daisy.

She bumps her knee into his, “Watch yourself.” She bites at the straw in her glass before pushing it out with her tongue. Her eyes sparkle.

Louis’ smirk stretches in a full grin and he looks away from her, down to where their knees are touching. There’s a rip in his jeans and the denim of her own scratches at his skin. She giggles at his reaction and pats his bare knee, her palm warm.

Louis nearly misses the start of the new game when she doesn’t move it away.

The second game is as wild as the first and Louis still has no idea why he used to be wary of these people; they’re fun and silly and a hell of a lot weirder than he’d ever suspected. He has a few more beers and mixes Daisy two more cocktails, ignoring Harry and Nick’s eyebrow wiggle when he offers. She’d been leaning into him a lot through the night, but when Nick threatens to move Louis away from Harry, citing that their “creepy, boy band mind-reading thing” definitely counts as cheating, Daisy all but drapes herself across him, snipping at Nick that Louis’ her good luck charm.

Nick looks horribly pleased at this turn of events and the stuttering in Louis’ chest feels the same.

It starts winding down after the third game.

The guests begin to scatter, some yawning and begging off because of early mornings. Michael is nosing at Nick’s neck and Harry’s already gone to sleep in one of the guest rooms.

Louis’ sprawled out on one of the couches, slid down comfortably with one foot propped on the table and petting a sleepy Pig when Daisy plants herself on the arm. Her hip is close to Louis’ fingertips.

“Are you doing anything else tonight?” she asks quietly.

Louis looks up at her, rubbing at his scruff, “Nah, might actually get in before midnight.”

“Plans for the morning?” She leans in closer to him, hair falling over her shoulder.

Louis shakes his head and doesn’t look away from her mouth. It twists for a moment before she asks, “Would you like some?”

Louis physically jolts backwards, startling the dog. Daisy jumps at his reaction too, but recovers quickly, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Absolutely,” Louis says. He hopes his voice doesn’t actually sound as desperate as it does to him.

Daisy grins dirtily and stands, holding a hand out for Louis to take, “Let’s go then.”

She pulls him up and keeps his hand in hers as they make their way to the empty entryway.

“Should we tell everyone we’re leaving?” Louis wonders aloud, helping Daisy into her coat.

“Is that what you want?” She glances over her shoulder.

“Not really,” he replies.

“Good. I’ve already got us a cab to mine.” She hands Louis his own jacket, smirking.

“Did you think I was that easy?” His voice is mock offended.

“No,” she bites her lip and shrugs, pulling open the front door. “But I’d hoped.”

It’s cold, biting at Louis’ skin once he closes the door behind him. Daisy’s leaning against the wall, watching him with her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. Her breath is coming out in a fog around her face and when Louis steps into her space, he can feel the heat of it on his cheeks.

In a moment of bravery, he moves closer, putting his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her into him.

Her mouth is warm on his, waxy in taste from her lipstick. She huffs a laugh and grips his hips, sliding her hands underneath his open jacket and pressing at his waistband. The touch burns through the fabric and into Louis’ skin. His other hand sits on her waist, his pinky dragging against the soft skin showing underneath the hem of her top.

Daisy opens her mouth and lets Louis slip inside, shuttering when their tongues touch. Louis groans and grips the hair at the base of her neck tighter and steps them backwards, until her back is again pressed against the wall. A rough sound comes from her throat and it goes straight to Louis’ dick, making him press his hips into hers. She squeaks and her fingers grapple at him, pulling him closer and sliding her hand into his back pocket and squeezing.

A vibration in her coat makes them jump and their mouths separate.

“The cab,” she tells him, voice even raspier than normal.

Louis _Hmms_ , but doesn’t move away from her, instead sliding his mouth down her jaw to her neck, biting lightly at the skin.

“ _Louis_ ,” she breathes, pushing at his shoulder and grinning, “Later.”

He pulls back and looks at her, unconsciously licking his lips at her pink cheeks and the state her hair is in.

“You’ve got a bit of –” She giggles, reaching out and rubbing her thumb on his lips. It takes every bit of control Louis has to not suck her finger into his mouth. “It’s a good shade on you.”

Louis’ dick twitches and he swallows. “Let’s go,” he insists, taking her hand and quickly leading her up the steps.

A black cab waits by the curb, engine buzzing in the otherwise silent night. Daisy crawls in first and when Louis gets in beside her, she’s leaned up talking to the cabby, ass off the seat and Louis can’t stop his hand from reaching out and rubbing it, dragging his forefinger down the seam of her jeans. He smirks when she jumps.

She drops back onto the middle seat, pressing the line of her body along Louis’, saying, “Naughty.”

Louis just smirks wider and slides his hand along her thigh, stopping when he can feel the heat coming from between her legs.

Daisy takes a deep breath through her nose, “You’re a bit impatient, aren’t you?” she asks, shuffling down the seat a bit as the car begins to move. She bites at his shoulder and looks up at him with wide, dark eyes. When she blinks slowly, she spreads her legs and lets Louis’ hand fall deeper between them.

He cups her then, feelings her lips on either side of the seam. His middle finger is directly on top of it and he presses down, hard, before curling finger up to where her clit is. Daisy gasps and her hand darts out and grabs Louis’ thigh, black nails stinging through the denim. She’s biting her thumb now and Louis’ dick is steadily fattening up in his pants.

His middle finger continues its teasing ministrations for the reminder of the quick 10 minute drive. Daisy’s grip never loosens, her knuckles white and twitchy whenever Louis gives a particularly good press.

When they pull to a stop outside her home, Louis pays for the cab (plus an extra tip), allowing a shaky Daisy to stumble onto the sidewalk. While she hunts for the right key, Louis presses up behind her and wraps his arm around her waist, lips ghosting across her neck.

The minute they’re inside, Daisy spins and crowds Louis against the back of the door, hand immediately finding his dick and squeezing.

“Fuck,” he hisses when she bites at the corner of his jaw.

She goes to his mouth then, kissing him roughly while they work to shove each other’s coats off. When they’re free of jackets and shoes, Daisy’s arms are immediately around Louis neck, pulling him closer as she licks back into his mouth. His thigh slides between her legs and he grips her ass, squeezing and running his hands all over it.

“Your ass is unbelievable,” he mutters against her lips. “I can never stop looking at it; wanna get my face in it.”

Daisy lets out a short, high pitched moan and tightens her grip on Louis’ hair. After a final squeeze, Louis slides his hands up her back, skin pebbled and hot against his fingertips. Her shirt bunches against his arm as he moves high enough to fiddle with the clasp on her bra, but she steps out of his arms when he does.

There are only a few inches between them, but the space still gives Louisa moment to breathe, lets the fog clear from his head.

She stares at him, head cocked to the side and biting her lip. Louis already misses having his hands on her.

She whips her shirt off then, tits bouncing lightly when her arms drop back to her side. Louis’ fairly certain his eyes bug out of his head. There’s nothing special about her bra; it’s a deep royal blue, no lace or spikes or anything wild like Louis thought she’d be into, but it makes her tits stand high, pushing them up and together.

Barefoot, they’re right at eye level with each other, though she’s a bit taller. Louis’ always felt a bit defensive of his height, but right now he wishes he were inches shorter; wishes her tits were right at his mouth.

She gives him a sultry look as she takes another step backwards. She glides her hands down her bare sides, eyes fluttering at the touch, before her fingers meet at the button of her jeans. There’s an almost audible snap when she pops the button and the zipper echoes in the entryway as Daisy slowly lets it down.

Louis’ so hard it hurts.

He takes a step towards her, hand reaching out, but she goes back one more, smirk digging into her face. She winks at him before turning, padding down the dark hall, definitely swinging her hips more than she needs to. A light clicks on in the room at the end and all Louis can see is the dark silhouette of her curves.

He drags one hand down his face and presses the other onto his cock to relieve some pressure. He’d convinced himself on the cab ride over that he was in control of this situation, but the tingle low in his belly lets him know that he was very, very wrong. His feet trip over themselves as he follows her, pulling off his own shirt to drop along the way.

Daisy’s bent over when he comes into her room, tiny black panties cutting a crease into her ass as she pulls her legs out of her sinfully tight jeans.

“Jesus,” Louis mutters, leaning into the door frame.

When she stands, she gives Louis a heated look, eyes taking in the newly visible skin and his heaving chest, pausing at the trail of hair that leads down to the obvious bulge in his trousers.

Daisy crooks a finger in his direction, “Come here,” she tells him. It’s not a question.

Louis doesn’t run to her, but it may be what some would consider a brisk jog.

She puts both hands on his chest, rubbing lightly at the hair that sits there and smirking at the rumbling in his chest when her nails catch on his nipples. Leaning into him, Daisy pulls Louis into a long, slow kiss. Louis’ jaw works with hers, tongues gliding together, teeth nibbling at lips.

He feels warm down to his bones, Daisy’s fingers tickling at the dimples in his back, his own cupping her face. When her hands come to rest on Louis’ belt, he swallows hard as she unloops, unbuttons, and unzips.

She whispers against his lips, “Sit down,” and waves a hand at the bed behind them.

Louis drops down heavily, springs squeaking beneath him. She dances her fingers across his cheekbones then lowers herself to her knees between Louis’ spread legs. He fists at the ivory comforter and Daisy grins at the action, eyes sparkling as she rubs her hands over his denim clad thighs.

“You’re beautiful,” Louis blurts out. A blush spreads across his cheeks when he catches himself.

Daisy looks a bit stunned, hands pausing, but her face quickly softens into a small smile, “Thank you, Louis.”

There’s a moment where neither of them move, but then Daisy’s face shifts and she reaches into Louis’ open pants, wrapping her hand around his dick, and both of them sigh. Louis lifts his hips a bit to shimmy his pants off and kicks his jeans to the side while Daisy jerks him slowly, gathering and dragging the wetness down his length.

“I’ve wanted to do this for weeks, you know?” Her tone is low and casual, as if they were discussing the weather. “Since I saw you at the Apple Music after party. You left for the toilet at one point. Wanted to follow you, sneak in behind you.”

Louis grunts and sits back on his hands, breathing heavily and watching, “Should’ve - should’ve done so.”

She smirks, eyes moving back to his cock. Her pointer finger and thumb circle just under his head; the tips don’t touch but she glides them upwards easily, foreskin bunching together at the top. He hisses when one of her other fingers lightly rubs at the created nub.

“Daisy, _fuck_.”

She laughs softly and it moves over him like honey, deep and slow, relaxing his muscles but putting him on edge at the same time. Daisy watches Louis’ face as she presses against the bunch of skin harder and Louis heaves and nearly curls in on himself at how good it feels. She leans closer, pursing her red lips and blowing lightly against his cock. It twitches in her hand and Louis sucks in a deep breath through his teeth, preparing himself for when she finally, _finally_ , takes his head in her mouth.

The yellow glow from the tall lamps on either bedside table shadows her lashes on her cheeks as she sinks down slowly, mouth warm and wet around him. She rubs her tongue against his underside, sliding her lips and getting closer to her pale hand holding the base of his dick. Louis’ stomach twists while he watches her work, hair falling around her hollowed cheeks. One of Louis’ favorite things about getting head from girls is their hair, dragging and tickling the bare skin of his thighs. She knows what’s she doing, knows how to use her teeth and when to drag her nail lightly against his balls and it’s been _so long_ and she’s _so good_ and Louis thinks his body might be on fire.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he bites out.

With that, Daisy pulls off, breath puffing out high and quick, and she licks the corner of her mouth. Louis almost growls. His hand leaves the blanket and moves to her jaw, grasping it and pressing his thumb onto her bottom lip, tugging at it lightly. “Your mouth is so…” he trails off, still playing with the spit gathered there.

A wicked look crosses her face.

She rises off her knees and Louis feels something akin to horror flash through him at this turn of events. She shakes her head with a grin and leans over him, pale, bra-clad tits hanging in his face.

“Shh, I’ll be back. Don’t move,” she whispers, kissing his cheek and walking briskly out of the room.

Louis’ dick gives a hard twitch as he watches her ass, but beyond that, he doesn’t move. His cock is hard and wet, curving untouched up towards his stomach.

She returns not even a minute later and Louis relaxes at the sight of her, muscles finally loosening after holding himself tense. She’s digging through her purse and she makes a pleased noise when finds what she’s looking for.

His hand finds her hip when she stands back in front of him, gripping it and tucking his thumb beneath the band of her panties. She slides her hand into his hair and tugs, pulling his head up to look at her and Louis grunts. God, he wants to bury his face between her legs.

In her other hand, she holds a small black tube and Louis’ heartbeat stutters when he realizes what it is. She taps the tube against his mouth twice then drops back to her spot between Louis’ legs. His dick twitches again and she smiles, running a light finger across it.

“I thought you wouldn’t mind if I touched myself up.” She pops the cap off and twists, the red lipstick spinning out of its casing. Without breaking eye contact with Louis, she coats her lips in it, deepening its already red color. She smacks a bit before clicking it closed and tossing it to the side.

Louis’ having trouble breathing.

She doesn’t drop her gaze until her hand wraps around his cock and pulls him back to her mouth. She fits herself around the head, curling her lips over her teeth and sucking. Hard. Louis yelps at the force and Daisy presses both hands onto his thighs, holding him down. Popping off with a gasp after a long few seconds, she leans back and admires her art.

There’s a deep red ring around Louis’ cock, wet and standing stark against his skin. His heart is pounding in his ears, hands once again white knuckling the blanket he’s sat on.

Her fingers wrap around the ring and she gives a few slow tugs. The movement drags the stain downwards, covering Louis’ cock in the messy red, and the sight makes another dollop of wetness spurt out of the tip. She grins dangerously, then takes him fully back down. His dick catches right at the entrance of her throat and she makes a low sound before swallowing, clenching tightly around him. Louis’ hand shoots out and he grasps her hair, spitting out a curse as his hips thrust upward without his permission.

“Shit, I’m -” He attempts to pulls her off of his cock, but she shakes him loose, pulling him out of her mouth until the tip of his dick rests on her tongue while she continues to jerk him. When she looks up at him, the knot in Louis’ stomach tightens again before he explodes, coming on her tongue with a deep groan. She keeps her hand around him, twitching a bit when some splashes onto her cheek.

She swallows when he finishes, then dips her head to mouth at his softening dick before letting go completely and sitting back on her heels. There’s a smug grin stretched across her face, and Louis groans when she reaches up to wipe her swollen mouth.

He pulls Daisy up then, slamming their mouths together in a bruising kiss, making her whine and dig her nails into his biceps. He drags her body until he’s able to fall backwards onto the bed, bringing her down with him. They scramble a bit, mouths never breaking, to shift until she’s able to fully straddle him and grind her pussy down onto him. Her wetness bleeds through her knickers, scratching against Louis’ sensitive cock.

Too soon, she leans back, sitting up straight before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra with ease. Her bare tits drop heavily, nipples puffy and a dusty pink.

Louis huffs a bit, “I could’ve done that.” Despite his pouty tone, he immediately grips her with both hands, giving a twist to each nipple.

Daisy’s jaw drops a bit at the action, but she still manages to roll her eyes a bit, “We’ll test that out at another time, yeah?”

“Y-yeah,” Louis stutters when she goes back down to bite at Louis’ lip.

They lazily roll their hips together, tongues tangling and chests brushing, the air around them hot. Louis sucks on her throat and collarbones, leaving little spots dotted across her, making Daisy release these tiny, breathy sounds, each one going through Louis like lightning.

He wants to hear more, wants her to get loud, get her shaking and panting beneath him.

He flips them then, rolling their bodies until he’s above her and between her spread legs. She looks up at him, eyes wide at the sudden movement. Louis’ lips curl into a smirk, dick perking back up at taking her by surprise, at gaining some traction in this. He doesn’t give her another moment to react, dropping his head and sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. Her back arches and she almost squeaks, gripping Louis’ hair tight enough that he feels tears spring up at the corner of his eyes.

Daisy keeps making noises while Louis moves down her body. Her breath hitches, chest and stomach heaving beneath his lips as he dips his tongue into her bellybutton and bites along the edge of her knickers, paying attention to the tattoo that peaks out above the waistline.

“Fuck, I can smell you,” he tells her when he runs his nose down between her legs. A sound comes from deep in her throat and the fingers still twisted into Louis’ hair push his face deeper into her. He pushes his tongue into the wet center of the fabric, pointing and dragging it while Daisy whimpers above him.

“Louis, I swear,” she groans, cutting off at another hard press against her center.

Louis grins before he props himself up on his elbows, lifting her legs to slide her panties down, tossing them somewhere behind him.

He lies back onto his stomach and keeps her legs apart, draping them over his shoulders. She’s open and pink and wet, a black tuft of hair just above her lips. He’d been expecting her to completely bare, but he can’t say he’s disappointed. He rubs his thumb through the course hairs for moment and kisses her inner thighs lightly, moving up to where she wants. Her muscles get tighter the closer he gets then release when he passes over her center, moving to repeat on the other leg.

“Louis, please,” she pants above him. She’s pinching her own nipples, scratching at them with her nails and Louis’ hips jerk down into the blanket. He wants to keep teasing her, wants to make her wild with it, but he’s been drooling for it for hours now and he’s just as desperate as she is. So, he spreads her lips easily and dives in with vigor.

Louis loves eating people out. He loves burying deep inside them with his tongue, loves getting his entire face wet, loves making them whine and sob. And Daisy doesn’t disappoint. She moans loudly, gripping his head tightly with her thighs. She yanks at his hair and lifts her hips towards his tongue, as if she’s trying to pull him away and push him closer all at once.

His thumbs keep her open and he moves his tongue as far as he can reach while he’s buried inside, licking at her inner folds and barely skimming her opening; his nose bumps at her clit with each slight shift of his head. Louis watches up the line of her body; she’s thrown her head back and her neck bares marks from Louis’ teeth. Her tits are jostled around by the work he’s doing, nipples hard and sharp, and Louis has to get his hands back on them.

He shifts her, angling her hips up so he can get an arm around her waist and reaches for her nipple, pinching the hard bud enough to hurt a bit and Louis feels a gush of wetness seep into his mouth.

He groans at the taste and even he can feel the vibrations from it where his hand presses on her lower stomach; Daisy lets out a wail, kicking a foot out then digging it into Louis’ back. She’s spitting out expletives and broken chokes and her body is covered in sheen of sweat, bangs sticking to her forehead.

She looks _so_ good like this that it makes Louis dizzy; makes him lose himself in her smell and her taste. He rotates between scraping her clit with his teeth and sucking it into his mouth, timing each of them to coincide with a twist of her nipple. Daisy’s red mouth hangs open, lipstick smudged to the side as low, throaty whimpers escape her throat.

When Louis wiggles his tongue inside her, her whines get higher and shorter and she stutters out, “Yes, right there, keep going,” and her pussy clenches down on him before her body arches and her orgasm rushes over her like a wave.

Louis goes in even harder, gripping her hips and flattening his tongue to rub incessantly on her clit to bring her through it. She’s keening his name; high desperate cries that make Louis thrust against the bed. She collapses suddenly, body sagging into the bed beneath her and pushing Louis’ head away. He moves his mouth back to her thighs, kissing over the harsh red lines left by his beard.

“You… are a devil,” Daisy tells him breathlessly, leaning up on her elbow. She runs her fingers through his sweaty hair and he looks up at her, giving her a sharky grin. Her gaze darkens once more.

His stomach swoops. “Can you go again?” Louis asks, voice rough. He drags his nails up her thigh casually and rests his head against the other, still tossed over his shoulder. Before she gets the chance to answer, he rounds his lips and blows, cool air fluttering against her heat. Her pussy twitches, the hair shiny in the low light, and she’s biting her lip when Louis looks back at her face.

She rolls a nipple with her fingers and answers breathily, “Yeah, let me just—” she props up a couple pillows behind her, all the while Louis keeps tracing at her skin, rubbing his scruffy cheeks onto her thigh. “I wanna look at you.”

The comment sends heat back through Louis’ skin.

Her whole body seizes at the first touch to her center, still too sensitive. Louis pulls back with a snicker, wiggling his eyebrows up at her.

She sends him a mock glare and crosses her arms on her chest, looking away with a huff, “Don’t make fun. It’s _your_ fault.”

Louis’s expression turns smug, and when she peeks back at him, he crosses his eyes at her and she barks out a laugh before he drops back down.

Unlike the first time, Louis moves slowly. His tongue is soft, sliding through her folds gently, savoring the feel and taste of her. Her breath is high but steady, and she pets Louis’ hair, small noises leaving his mouth when she scratches his scalp. She’s still soaking from her first orgasm but Louis works to make her wetter, licking and sucking at her pussy until she’s coating his chin again.

He pulls back too soon and Daisy makes a noise of disapproval, but it turns to a moan when Louis slides his finger fully inside her. Her walls clench on him as he moves in and out, and Louis’ dick twitches at the thought of being inside her.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” Louis whispers into her skin. “So hot,” he bites her thigh; “So wet. And _tight_ ,” he soothes the bite with his tongue, licking at the red mark he left.

Daisy whines above him when he pushes in a second finger. Her eyes are hooded when she looks down at him, twisting her hips to pull him in deeper.

“I can’t wait to fuck you. Wanna feel you around my cock.” He curls his fingers on the last word, searching for her spot. She curses when he does, leg kicking out with a twitch. He rubs it, keeping a steady pressure there, while his lips go back to her clit and suck. Daisy sobs and her hips thrust, shoving Louis’ face and fingers deeper into her.

Louis’ brain goes fuzzy for a moment, dick reaching full hardness again at the thought that pops into his head.

“Hey. Want you to sit on my face,” he says.

“ _Yeah_ ,” she groans, “Oh my god, yes.”

Louis pulls out and sucks on his fingers before he crawls back up her body and kisses her, passing her taste to her own mouth. Daisy hums against him and bites his lip before lightly pushing him away, allowing him to fall into her previous position.

She straddles his chest, grinning down at him. His face is wet and sticky and Daisy rubs her fingers against it then slides two of them into his mouth. Louis’ eyes widen and when he grunts, Daisy pushes down on his tongue while reaching behind her to wrap her hand around Louis’ dick. She gives it a few tugs, sliding her fingers in and out of Louis’ mouth at the same time. Louis moans, muffled by the obstruction, and he feels his eyes roll back a bit into his head. His hands, which had been running up her legs, clench, fingers digging the soft meat of her thigh.

Letting go of him, Daisy takes his arms and pins them above his head.

“Stay,” she tells him. There’s a dark glint in her eyes and Louis feels hot down to his bones.

Climbing over Louis’ shoulders, she holds herself above him, knees pressing his elbows into the bed, pussy hovering an inch above his mouth.

Christ, Louis can feel the heat fanning off of her. He stretches his tongue, desperate to get back inside her, and makes a sad sound when he can barely graze her lips.

“Please,” he murmurs, kissing her thigh softly.

Reaching for the metal headboard for balance, Daisy lowers herself onto Louis’ mouth. It presses Louis’ head deeper into the pillow and he moans right against her. She laughs a little, breathlessly as Louis’ works his tongue into her.

They maintain eye contact, Daisy staring down at him, hair covering her nipples, while Louis’ buried inside. She doesn’t move at first, just watching, letting Louis set his own pace. He struggles to breathe a bit, nose and mouth covered by her, and he struggles to move, arms still held in place, but it only gets him hotter; hewants her to use his face to get off.

Seeming to catch the look in his eyes, Daisy’s hips begin twisting, just barely. She leans forward, letting go of frame and gripping the pillows beside Louis’ head to get a better angle, one that allows her to thrust shallowly against his mouth. She starts making noise then, little whimpers and stutters whenever Louis’ tongue snags at her entrance. The new angle frees Louis’ arms, letting him move to hold her hips, help her push her pussy into his face.

She starts riding his face in earnest then, hard thrusts that make the bed shake beneath them and make deep whines burst from her throat. Louis’ eyes are closed, groaning up into her, letting her slick coat up past his nose. Her thighs are digging into his cheek, stubble scratching hotly onto her own wet skin. Louis’ toes curl into the blanket, his cock desperate for any sort of relief.

“God, you’re good at this,” she murmurs. Louis preens a bit, opening his eyes to watch her tits bounce. “C’mon, dove, finish me off. Know you can do it again”

Drunk on the praise, Louis grips her still above him, needing to make her come again, to let her know he can. His tongue delves deep inside her, licking at her walls while her body shudders above him. He moves to suck on her clit and Daisy bites her lip, squeezing her tits as she rides through another, smaller orgasm.

He’s panting more than Daisy is when she moves away, dropping down to kiss and bite at his neck, scruff wet from where she had dripped down his face.

“Please,” he rasps, “Please, I have — I have to fuck you.”

Daisy’s breath shakes at his words, but otherwise ignores him, opting to kiss down his chest, nibbling on the dark 78 etched into his pec. Then, still straddling him, she moves backwards until she’s at his hips.

Louis runs his hands from her knees to her tits, cupping and squeezing while she fits her folds around his dick, grinding down for a moment before she raises herself onto her knees. He’s so hard, leaking when she grips him and holds him up straight.

Daisy’s wet and open enough that his head slides in with ease. But he bites back a moan when she freezes, cock halfway inside her. He’s gripping her hips tightly, fingers digging into her soft hips while she shifts carefully, tongue poking out of her mouth as she tries to sink down fully.

“You’re too fucking wide,” she mutters, almost to herself. Louis would feel smug if he wasn’t so distracted, wasn’t so focused on the feel of her slick walls tight around him. She wiggles a little, taking more of Louis in before he feels her relax completely and she drops.

Louis splutters, hips jerking up as Daisy falls forward, almost cackling at his reaction.

“Oi, warn a man, yeah?” he grunts, squeezing his eyes closed. His fingers are tight on her elbows.

“Sorry,” she says, not sounding sorry at all, and curls her fingers into his chest hair. She leans closer and Louis reopens his eyes, her hair creating a curtain that hides their faces from the room. “Want me to move?” Her voice is soft.

He levels her with a flat look that has her laughing as she sits back up.

Her hips begin moving in little figure eights and she tangles her fingers with Louis’, hands pressed into her thighs, the muscles tense and quivering with strain.

She’s absolutely beautiful like this: pale skin flushed a light pink, eyelashes fluttering, biting her still-lipstick stained mouth. Louis feels something crawl through his body, a warmth that has nothing to do with his dick.

“God, you’re so —” he cuts off, sounding desperate and overwhelmed.

She smiles at him warmly, pulling his hands to hold her waist, then grips her own tits, twisting her nipples as she starts bouncing more heavily. Louis bends his knees, using the bed as leverage while he watches his dick disappear inside her.

Splaying his hand across her stomach, he presses his thumb to her clit while she rides him and she lets out a high whine, curling her body down so her tits hang low and her hands fit into the dip of Louis’ waist.

She’s muttering something, Louis can see her lips moving, can almost feel her breath on his own, but he can’t hear her over the sound of her hips dropping against his.

“Hey, what do you need?” he asks shakily. Wrapping her hair around his hand, he tugs at it until she raises her head to look at him.

“Move. Please move.” Her voice is low and pleading, eyes are dark and pupils blown wide with arousal.

He starts giving little thrusts and meeting her halfway, fucking up into her when she drops her head low again, tiny punches of air coming out of her mouth and hitting the skin of Louis’ chest. Louis presses his mouth against the top of her head, telling her how good she feels around him, how he can still taste her on his tongue, how hard he’s gotten because of her.

He’s still got one hand rubbing between her legs, the other tugging at her nipple, when she heaves forward, kissing Louis hard on the mouth. He chokes on a moan and she slides her tongue inside, their teeth clacking together while she licks at the back of his mouth. The air in the room is thick and hot; sweat sliding between their bodies as they move together.

“I’m gonna flip us, ok?” he asks against her lips. She nods, dipping to kiss his jaw.

He tries to do it as smoothly as possible, but it’s not graceful; Louis slips out mid-roll and he accidentally cracks his forehead against Daisy’s nose.

It gives pause to the mood and he’s a bit embarrassed, feels his ears getting red when Daisy snorts at him, rubbing at her nose. But she cups his face and presses a small kiss to his lips, telling him quietly, “You’re so cute.”

Which does not help Louis’ embarrassment at all.

He tucks his head into her neck and sighs, “That is _not_ what you were supposed to say. You’re supposed to say I’m hot and burly and manly.”

“Oh yeah?” Her tone is innocent and her lips caress the shell of his ear. “So show me?” she whispers.

Louis nearly growls and bites at the corner of her jaw, thrusting once against her hip.

He hooks one of her legs behind him when he pushes back inside, lifting the other up on his shoulder. She tosses her head back and whines, yanking at Louis’ hair until he gets the hint. He sucks the nipple closest to his face back into his mouth for a moment, then rubs the roughness of his beard against it, and her back arches, and Louis can see the tendons in her neck when she tries to hold back the noises.

She touches his face, pressing her thumb against his lip, and Louis bites it, holding her gaze and sucking the tip of the digits into his mouth.

“Jesus,” Daisy moans, tugging his face down to hers and they’re not really kissing, just pressing their opened mouths against one another while Louis thrusts into her. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, digging her nails into his back, scratching just enough to sting and make his rhythm falter. Raising her hips, he lifts himself to his knees and lets her legs fall behind him as he moves in and out of her.

She’s flat on her back and spread out open to him. Their eyes are still connected and she reaches out, running her hands all over Louis’ naked skin. They move up his arms and hold onto his biceps, squeeze the bird inked into his forearm, and tuck in behind his knees.

She grasps his hips, helping him thrust into her, “C’mon. Go — more,” she stutters out.

Louis drops back onto his hands and pumps harder into her, the bed springs creaking and frame hitting against the wall. Daisy babbles beneath him, jumbles of his name and ‘fuck’s mixing together, with her voice cutting off whenever he hits her spot. She moves one of her hands down between her legs, palm rubbing against her clit while her fingers bump into Louis’ cock every time he pulls out.

Louis gets impossibly harder watching her play with herself.

“Hey,” she moves her hand to his stomach after a moment, pressing at the softness there, “pull out.”

He blinks, a little dazed, but lets his dick fall out of her with a wet noise, nonetheless. She rolls off the bed, taking his hand and tugging her with him. His dick bobs out in front of him and she gives him an easy jerk, wet from being inside her.

She kisses him dirtily, sucking on his tongue before pushing him out of the way and crawling onto the bed. She stays on her hands and knees, spreading her legs so Louis can see all of her, see the how far her wetness has moved down.

Daisy looks over her shoulder, face hungry and red lip caught between her teeth. She slides a hand over her cheek, squeezing and pulling at it before letting it go with a jiggle and saying, “Let’s do it this way.”

Louis’ heart might have actually stopped.

“Fuck. _Shit_ , ok, yeah.” Louis nods, jerkily, fisting the base of his cock to relieve a bit of pressure.

He climbs up behind her, standing on his knees and running his hand over her ass and up the dip of her back. She makes a small noise, turning her head forward and shivering beneath his fingers. Louis rubs his cock against her slit, dragging the head from her clit to her entrance, before pushing inside.

Daisy drops to her elbows then, arching her back more as Louis’ hips cradle her ass. He doesn’t move, just holds himself still while watching her adjust, panting and biting at the skin of her forearm. She moves first, pulling halfway off his cock before dropping backwards heavily, making her ass jiggle and dragging a low moan out of Louis’ chest.  He bites his lip as he clutches her hips and helps her fuck back onto him, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing around them. Daisy’s moans are muffled by her arms, but Louis can see her toes curling with pleasure, so he drives into her harder, desperate to break her silence.

One hand slides up her back, dragging his nails until he can grip the base of her neck. He gets her back onto her hands, then drapes himself over her, his chest pressed against her back as he thrusts into her quickly and shallowly. Sweat slides between them as Louis wraps his arm around her waist and tangles his other hand with hers, keeping it pressed to the sheets.

Her bites at her shoulder and she drops her head forward, hanging down between her arms.

“Touch me,” she pleads.

Louis grunts, getting himself balanced on one hand and sliding the other down her belly, and he rubs at her clit, a strangled noise escaping her throat at the first touch. Her whining is high and desperate and Louis can hear the sound of her tits bumping into each other as they move.

He runs his mouth across her shoulders, nibbling on the slick skin, before whispering in her ear, “I’m gonna try something, okay?”

She nods jerkily and Louis leads her forward, pressing his palm in between her shoulder blades until she falls and her forearms rest against the sheets again.

Louis’ taking a risk here. Not a lot of girls enjoy this, but something about Daisy gives him the vibe that she will.

He picks up his pace, fucking harder into her as she meets him thrust for thrust. Staring down at his cock moving in and out of her, his gaze travels up to the pink of her asshole. The muscle moves with each thrust Louis gives her and he licks his lips at the sight.

He runs his hand over the soft skin of her cheek, then presses his dry thumb against her hole.

Daisy keens, shoving herself backwards and tightening her pussy around Louis. His rhythm falters for a moment, hips stuttering at the flutter of her walls around him, and a low moan is ripped from his throat. But he’s encouraged by her reaction, so Louis presses harder, rubbing his thumb on the puckered skin.

She’s so tight around him now, squeezing hard enough to force Louis’ thrusts to be short and quick. The bed moves beneath them, springs squeaking loudly, mixing in Daisy’s loud, high-pitched grunts and Louis’ own moans.

“ _More_ ,” she chokes out, fingers grappling at the blankets, seemingly trying to force Louis deeper into her.

A bead of sweat trickles down Louis’ face. Removing his thumb, he swipes his sticky fringe off his forehead then he sucks his thumb into his mouth, soaking it as wet as he can.

Dropping his thumb back to the furl of skin, he pushes with intent, wiggling the digit until the tip pops past the first ring of muscle.

“Oh, _fuck_. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Daisy cries out, and she’s coming again, a deep shudder rolling through her body. Louis props one foot up, fucking her harder as her pussy spasms around him, and he feels the familiar curl of heat once again build down in his stomach.

He pulls out, jerking himself roughly to Daisy’s murmured encouragements, until he hunches over and comes with a groan, spilling out onto her sweat-slicked back.

He’s still for a moment, breathing loud and holding his softening dick in his hand before flopping onto his back beside Daisy.

“Jesus Christ,” he mumbles, lungs heaving in exhaustion.

She reaches over and pats his sweaty chest, “Good job.” The words are muffled, her face pushed down into the sheets.

Louis heaves himself up, rolling until he’s on his stomach, position mirroring Daisy’s. She lifts her head from the bed at the movement and when she looks at Louis, he touches their lips together, kissing her slowly.

She hums and Louis can feel her mouth curve into a smile, “You wanna stay?” she breathes against him.

Louis nods.

“K,” she replies, curling her hand around his jaw. “Now. Go get a flannel. You made the mess, you clean it up.”

Louis scoffs, “Use me and abuse me, I see how it is.”

Daisy simply sends him an innocent smile.

Climbing off the bed, he gives her bum a couple of playful slaps, cackling his way into her bathroom as she loudly protests behind him.

\--

Louis comes to easily the next morning. It’s still early, but late enough that sunlight leaks through the sheer curtains covering the massive windows in Daisy’s room.

She’s passed out across his chest, mouth open and making these tiny little snuffling snores that ruffle the hair laying on her face. He bites his lip to hold in a snicker and slides out from under of her carefully, trying to let her to keep sleeping.

He goes for a piss, splashes a bit of cold water on his face and use a bit of her toothpaste and his finger to run over his teeth. Looking into the mirror, his face is tired but pleased, and he’s sore, his muscles a bit creaky. There are a dark marks littering his neck and chest and his cheeks go a bit pink at the sight of them.

Daisy’s starfished out the bed when he returns, blankets pooling around her bare hips; Louis’ suddenly aware of his own nakedness.

“Morning,” she croaks. Her voice is raspier than normal and it’s sexy as hell. Her face is free of makeup and her smile is soft and sweet, she looks ethereal in bright, morning rays.

Louis’ in way over his head.

He crashes back onto the bed, burying his face into her naked chest. She _oofs_ and giggles, twisting her fingers into his hair. It’s a bit greasy and Louis’ almost grossed out for her, but he’s still sleepy and her skin is so warm, he doesn’t care enough to get up again.

They lie there for a moment, Louis nearly nodding off again at the tickle against his head, before either of them speaks.

“So,” Louis hedges, “I hear you like to bake?”

Daisy barks out a laugh. “Oh, did you? Where did you hear that?”

Louis waves his hand about vaguely.

“Is that your way of asking me to make you breakfast?”

Louis’s head pops up off her chest, eyes alight, “Would you?”

She eyes him for a moment, squinting at the look at his face.

“Please?” he asks. He _may_ pout his bottom lip out just a bit.

She sighs dramatically, “I suppose it wouldn’t be a problem.”

He beams at her and she pushes his face away with a laugh, asking to give her a few minutes before she heads into her bathroom.

Louis doesn’t watch her ass as she goes.

She’s covered by a floral silk robe, hitting mid-thigh, when she comes back out; Louis’ hasn’t moved, still naked on the bed, but he sits up when she comes towards him.

Patting his cheek, she tells him, “I make the menu, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” he agrees, “S’long as there’s tea.”

She winks before turning, her bare feet padding against the hardwood as she leaves the room.

“And put on some pants,” she calls back. “I don’t want that thing flapping about in my kitchen.”

Louis cackles and hangs himself off the end of the bed, digging his way through his clothes he’d left on the floor last night. He pulls out his pants before fumbling for his phone.

There are a few notifications, nothing of major importance, but two of them stand out.

**Harold** :

_You’re welcome!!_

**Nicholas** :

_Hope you enjoyed your night, popstar. Buy me something expensive in thanks._

Louis presses his face into his hand with a laugh before replying, sending both of them a ‘fuck off!’ and an angel emoji.

Dropping his phone back onto his pile of clothes, he steps onto the floor and slides his pants up his legs, then follows the sounds of clanging pans and Daisy’s voice singing lightly along to the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [tumblr post](http://harrylikesbondage.tumblr.com/post/129813310128) if reblogging is your thing :)


End file.
